Blue Eyes: A Warrior Cats Fanfic
by x- on gossamer wings
Summary: Click here if you'd like an interesting, original fanfic. A tale filled with romance, suspense, and the thrill of danger. My first fanfic. R&R! You won't be disappointed. Rated T just in case!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! Welcome to my first fanfic! I'm really new at this, but I'd like plenty of reviews stating their honest opinion and some helpful tips. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot line! And maybe the awesome warriors names! And the prophecy! But I think it's safer to say I own nothing because Warrior Cats is copyright. Yeah.**

**Phew, I don't know how to do this. I hope you enjoy. Try not to hate it. Yeah. **

**(BTW, SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS/THE PROLOUGE IS SHORT!)**

Prologue:

Soft light beamed through the thin bramble walls of the nursery. The leaders' den, a sledge above them, could only be reached by climbing, high up, grasping cracks in rock and pushing up with powerful hind claws. The warriors' den, across from the nursery, was below a hanging Tree Branch. Brambles and thorns made up the den where the warriors slept, and the Tree Branch above it was where Pebblestar made her announcements from, where new warriors, apprentices, and elders' stood when they came of age. The elders' den, which was in front of the nursery, was yet another bramble den. The medicine cat den was a small, off-to-the-side cave. Inside it, a river ran, lined with moss. The river was not the only source of water in the territory, but the most used. Feathers and moss made up the nests, sometimes even the occasional thorn. DustClan cats' pelts had grown immune to the constant sting of thorns and brambles.

Deep inside the nursery walls, two kits suckled at their mothers' stomach. The mother, Lightsky, a pale, dusty brown she-cat, purred. She waited for her mate through the day. Both kits continued to suckle, eyes still closed, stopping for the occasional nap or mewl. When night came, Lightsky couldn't stand it. She woke Dawndapple, another queen, and asked if the battle patrol should have been back by now. Her reply was startling; at least, to Lightsky, whose mate was the black deputy Darkstorm.

"They haven't returned?" A surprised Dawndapple looked up, her kits Fawnkit, Thornkit, Silverkit and Sparrowkit mewling protests. "Well, let's just hope Pebblestar and Darkstorm haven't run into any trouble with ShadeClan. They probably have, though." The mean she-cat shrugged indifferently and went back to sleep, while Lightsky began to hyperventilate. Trouble with ShadeClan often ended in a death or two.

Finally, when the stars were high over head, Lightsky could hear the battle patrol returning. The stomp of their paws made her wince; these sounded like slow, defeated steps. And they were.

Setting her kits down gently on the nest of feathers, Lightsky ran out into the clearing.

"What happened?" she demanded to the sullen warriors. Even Littleface, her best friend, would not answer. A desperate cry arose from Lightsky's frowning mouth. "What happened?"

Pebblestar shouldered her way to Lightsky. The powerful silver she-cat looked at Lightsky. "I am on my last life now. All of my cats are wounded. And my deputy, your mate, the father of your kits, is dead."

Lightsky slumped to the cold ground and sobbed, overwhelmed with sudden grief.

The cry was taken up amongst the Clan as they gazed at the distraught she-cat. "Darkstorm is dead!" the whispers flew faster through the cats and the body of the brave, dark deputy was brought forward by Acornpelt.

His dark blue eyes were opened, but they reflected the misty storm clouds and the stars; no emotion shone in them.

Cats began to slink off to Juniperleaf to be healed, or to prepare for vigil with the elders, Fallenwing and Vinestripe. The apprentices followed their mentors, head and tail down.

No-one was talking except Lightsky, who was crouched over the tom's body, crying onto his already tear-stained fur.

The depressed queen's eyes were closed. She seemed to be dead herself. But if you were close to her on that grief-filled night, you would've heard her whispering until dawn, "Darkstorm is dead. My love is dead."

xXx

**A/N: So that's it! The first post of my first fanfic! I need at least three reviews to continue. ****R&R?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reviewing! This one's dedicated to everyone who took the time to read the prologue, even if you didn't R&R. Here's chapter 1! Oh, and by the way, your suggestions have not gone unnoticed. I will re-read everything, download a spell-check just in case, and work my butt off to form the allegiance thing (if that's how you spell it). I think we can come to a deal: one chapter a day, unless I'm busy? Thank you for reading this incredibly long chunk of newb-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, the plot, the names…ooh I don't know what to put but I own nothing except the idea of this original fanfic!**

**There, now enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Five moons later, Lightsky was still grieving, although most others had moved on.

"Your eyes are like your fathers," she murmured to Minnowkit, her only son, "Except his eyes were much darker. Yours are lighter."

Lightsky said nothing about Mosskit, her only daughter. Didn't comment on the moss-green eyes that she was named for when they had finally opened. Didn't comment at all, just sighed and shook her head. The only reason Lightsky despised Mosskit was because she looked and acted nothing like her, or her father. Minnowkit got all the attention. And that was only because he reminded her of Darkstorm.

"Mother? Can I go play with Fawnpaw, Thornpaw, Silverpaw and Sparrowpaw?" Mosskit asked hopefully, her tiny mew ringing out in the nursery.

Lightsky's eyes were frantic dots of blue. The brown queen sprang to her paws. "No!" she yowled. Weakly, she continued, "You will stay. Don't you ever go anywhere until you're apprentices with mentors at your side, do you hear me?"

Mosskit's fury sparked and fizzled. The kit yowled back, "You never let me do anything! Or say anything! Or play anything! You hate me."

Minnowkit shot his sister a glance. "Do you think its fun being yowled over or cried over because of my dad?"

"He's my dad too! And yet you're the only one who gets to hear stories about him or anything!"

"Do you think I like to hear about his death?" Minnowkit asked painfully.

Mosskit didn't reply, just turned away. After a pause, she finally murmured, "No-one does."

"Well I've heard enough stories of death to last me a lifetime!" Minnowkit fumed and leapt away from his silent mother.

Lightsky slumped, clearly hurt. "I'm sorry," she meowed, eyes wet with tears. "I love you both the same."

"Liar!" hissed Mosskit immediately. _Reflex reaction, _smirked the she-cat.

Minnowkit hissed too. "I don't want to hear anymore death stories! Or hear that I'm going to be 'just like him'. I hate you frowning at me when I do something 'unlike him'. I'm sick of him! I'm my own cat! I do my own things! Don't expect me to react 'just like Darkstorm would' all the time!"

Hanging her head, Lightsky didn't say a word. Her silence only made the kits furious. Finally, Minnowkit raced out of the nursery. Mosskit followed him. Lightsky, for once, didn't protest.

"Hello little ones," came a prompt purr. They had gotten in front of the fresh-kill pile which was in the center of camp now. It used to be off to the side, but that had soon changed. Everything since Darkstorm's death had changed.

Eying both kits was a white she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Snowbreeze. Her beauty was spoken about by all toms; in the past, rumors had flown about concerning her and a certain kittypet. But the rumors had never been conformed, and the subject was dropped after countless denials.

"Hello," Mosskit said coolly. Minnowkit didn't speak; he only stared.

Purring at Minnowkit, Snowbreeze either didn't notice or didn't care about Mosskit's coldness. "Exploring?" Without waiting for a reply, she flounced away, towards the leaders' den. "I'm going to talk to Pebblestar; you two have fun!" she sang out.

"Where _are _we going?" After rolling her eyes, Mosskit turned to her brother.

"Away," the brief reply came promptly.

Mosskit blinked. "Don't be ridiculous. We've got to return to Lightsky, even if we're angry."

At first, Minnowkit was silent. But then he nodded. "Alright." His one word replies were starting to freak Mosskit out, as well as get on her nerves. But she kept quiet as they both trudged back to the nursery.

Lightsky was sitting in their nest. Mosskit flounced to her edge of the feathers and curled up. Minnowkit did the same on the opposite edge. No-one spoke.

Finally, Dawndapple, who'd returned to her warrior duties as soon as her kits had became apprentices, entered the den.

"I brought you a squirrel and a rabbit," she meowed in an attempt to sound cheerful. "I know how you love your squirrels, Lightsky."

Lightsky blinked. Squirrels were rare but tasty—at least, to her. "Thank you," she muttered as Dawndapple set down the prey. The other she-cat's ears twitched in acknowledgement before she left.

Mosskit nibbled on the squirrel, but recoiled as she swallowed the first bite.

"Yuck!" Minnowkit spat before she could.

To their surprise, Lightsky purred. "Darkstorm hated squirrels, too. Most DustClan cats do."

Minnowkit glared at her. Silently, they finished off the prey. A bit of rabbit was left over, so Lightsky ate that, too.

Suddenly, Dawndapple burst back in the den, eyes wild. "Lightsky, take the kits to shelter with the elders!" she screeched. "ShadeClan has come! ShadeClan is attacking!"

**A/N: R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update ****. No worries, I'll try and update wayyy more frequently! I own nothing except the idea and content of this fanfic. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Lightsky froze. "Let me fight them," she snarled. Dawndapple shook her head frantically. Snowbreeze entered the den and Dawndapple exited it, both of them in a hurry.

"You want to fight for you fallen mate? Be wise and go with your kits. Or would you like them to die in the heat of the battle? All because you left them and they wandered away?" Snowbreeze spat.

The two she-cats glared at each other for a moment, but then Lightsky was up on her paws, nudging them forcefully towards the elders' den.

As soon as the two kits entered, they sheltered beside the elderly cats, Acornpelt, Vinestripe, and the ancient-looking Fallenwing. Fallenwing was too frail to move or even speak, but Acornpelt and Vinestripe murmured comforting words to the kits.

Lightsky sat, hunched in a corner near the entrance. Shrieks and yowls ripped the air. Her claws remained unsheathed.

Thinking fast, Minnowkit unsheathed his own claws. Lightsky whirled on him, quick as a wink.

"Are you thinking of fighting them? Think again! You have no battle moves, not even one. You're only a kit; ShadeClan are vicious, they'd murder you if you were even a newborn, which you practically are! Sit back with your sister, stay silent, and sheathe your claws!" Lightsky was frantic.

To calm her, Minnowkit spoke. "I wasn't going to do anything of that kind, mother. Relax." He sat next to Mosskit, both of them silent, and both of their claws sheathed.

Lightsky paced. Fallenwing wheezed; the old she-cat seemed far from her Clanmates. Vinestripe, the only tom in the den, went to sit by Lightsky. The two shared some words, words too quiet for Mosskit or anyone else to hear. Lightsky collapsed, crying, onto Vinestripe's shoulder. He muttered reassurance in her ear.

"Vinestripe was the closest thing to a father Lightsky ever had," Acornpelt rasped. Mosskit blinked. She hadn't known. But apparently Minnowkit knew.

"Oh yes," nodded the tom, aiming his light blue eyes at his mother. "She used to tell me about him all the time. Vinestripe this, Vinestripe that." Minnowkit forced a laugh. Acornpelt looked at him sympathetically, but didn't reply.

Mosskit felt a fire burn inside her. _She never told me_, thought the kit. "I don't care about her," she muttered aloud, growling. Lightsky, even if she hadn't heard, started crying harder. Mosskit turned away. The sound of her mother crying was almost as bad as the sound of fighting.

xXx

One moon later, Mosspaw looked down proudly at her Clanmates. They were now all recovered. Lightsky was sitting beside Littleface, the two friends beaming. Minnowpaw was beside her, head high.

"I have faith that both of you will inherit your parents' skill," Pebblestar finished the apprentice ceremony. Mosspaw let out an excited squeal and rushed to her mentor, Nettlesong.

The she-cat purred. "You're excited, no?" Nettlesong, a former kittypet, joined the Clans' a while back, at the age of seven moons. She'd proven herself a dedicated, strong and useful warrior. No-one even commented on her strange accent anymore. Well, rarely anyone.

"I'm very, very excited!" Chirped Mosspaw. She tried to ignore the dreamy looks passing between Minnowpaw and his new mentor, Snowbreeze.

Nettlesong grinned at Mosspaw. "Good! To be a good warrior, you must know your moves."

"You mean my _battle _moves?" Mosspaw asked hopefully.

A sly nod was her mentor's only reply. "Yes. Come with me to the training hollow." The training hollow was an open area towards the back of the camp. It was a dusty, grassy, rough and exposed place surrounded by thorns and nettles and branches. Trees gave them no cover; the branches overhead only made it harder, especially when it rained. Sometimes, mentors took their apprentices to practice fighting from trees; the actual climbing came naturally. It was the perfect place for training.

Nettlesong led Mosspaw to the hollow, and Mosspaw gazed around in awe. Sparrowpaw and Thornpaw were already there, practicing their battle moves. Duskshadow, Sparrowpaw's mentor, was supervising both of them. Mosspaw wondered where Fernfoot **(A/N: Thornpaw's mentor) **was.

"You are willing company, yah?" Nettlesong asked Duskshadow. Mosspaw saw the other she-cat fighting a smile.

"Yah," echoed Duskshadow. Mosspaw's whiskers twitched and she saw both Sparrowpaw and Thornpaw smirking.

Mosspaw made her way in between the two toms. "Let's get started, yah?" she deadpanned, staring straight at Nettlesong.

Loud, amused purrs sounded from every cat except the confused Nettlesong. "OK." She meowed quickly. "First thing to teach will be very easy, no?"

"No!" bristled Mosspaw. "I want something that some senior warriors can't even manage!" Mosspaw continued eagerly.

Nettlesong's lip curled in a fine smirk.

_She looks so…scary when she's smirking, _Mosspaw thought. "What can I do to make you teach me a hard move?"

"It's very simple, no? You must get past me. Then maybe, maybe we will get onto hard move."

Thornpaw interrupted politely, "How about a match? Like all of the apprentices against all of the mentors? If we apprentices win, you teach us _all _the hardest moves. If we lose, we learn them during our last moon of training."

"Great idea!" chirped Mosspaw. Duskshadow nodded her agreement. Nettlesong bounded off to find all the apprentices and mentors; within moments she returned with most of them.

Each apprentice faced their mentor, meaning Sparrowpaw was facing Duskshadow, Thornpaw was facing Fernfoot, Mosspaw was facing Nettlesong, Silverpaw was facing Larkfeather, and Fawnpaw was facing Rainsong.

Duskshadow meowed loudly, "Apprentices must try and get past their mentors. The battle is won by them if they all make it towards the grassy patch a few tree-lengths behind us. But we win if we make it past you and to the branch of that tree over there, a few tree-lengths behind _you. _May the best side win, no?" She finished smugly in Nettlesong's popular accent, assured that their side was going to win.

"Ready?" yowled Mosspaw.

"Set, no?" Nettlesong grinned.

"GO!" Both sides broke into yowls and screeches and dirty caterwauls, hurling themselves at each other.

Nettlesong meowed before diving into battle, "Claws sheathed!" She was dragged into the thick of things by little Mosspaw.

Mosspaw, the amusing apprentice who had no training. Smart, pretty Mosspaw, who's hunting would be mediocre at best, like her fighting. Mosspaw gave a great big screech and hurled herself forward so fast that it knocked all the breath out of Nettlesong. The warrior flew backwards, straight into Fernfoot.

Mosspaw bounced on them both, and Sparrowpaw was soon at her side. She saw Duskshadow making an effort to streak past them and leapt onto the she-cats' back as she attempted the run past. Mosspaw dragged her back, making Duskshadow yowl in fury.

Duskshadow turned around to face Mosspaw and swiped at her face. But Mosspaw saw it coming and ducked. Duskshadow ducked too and met her there, plummeting her with powerful front paws. Mosspaw growled as she fell back. Paws hit her face, flank, and tail as Duskshadow grinned and swerved past.

"To the patch of grass!" Mosspaw hissed into Thornpaw's ear. Thornpaw passed it onto Sparrowpaw, who passed it onto Silverpaw and Fawnpaw.

But the warriors' were already sprinting for their tree branch.

"Change of plans! Attack!" Mosspaw had barely yowled it when all the apprentices had turned around, back for the warriors, pouncing on their cat of choice.

Mosspaw went straight for her mentor, just like every other apprentice. She batted at Nettlesong's ears and head, dragging her back. Nettlesong hissed a playful threat and rolled over. Mosspaw just barely managed to slip out from under her. While Nettlesong's belly was still exposed, Mosspaw grinned. Nettlesong was exposing her belly fur. Too late, Nettlesong realized it too. But by the time she was struggling to her paws, Mosspaw was already there. Mosspaw gave a final shove to the stomach, sending Nettlesong flopping to the floor. She kicked her mentor farther away from her desired destination and then ran. Thornpaw was keeping pace with her.

"Nice fighting," he panted.

"Same goes," countered Mosspaw. The two grinned at each other. "Race you!" cried Mosspaw.

"We're almost there!" protested Thornpaw, but he laughed and dashed after her. Mosspaw won by a heartbeat, and they both flopped down on the floor next to each other, breathing hard. Nettlesong was the only warrior not under the tree branch. Sparrowpaw was the only apprentice. But Sparrowpaw sprinted hard and made it to the others' before Nettlesong.

"YES!" Cheered Mosspaw. They had fought and won. The defeated warriors padded over to congratulate their apprentices.

Nettlesong purred. "Well done, no? Still want to learn the hardest move?"

Mosspaw shook her head. "I'm a bit tired," she admitted.

"That's okay, so am I!" laughed the warrior, eyes shining.

"By the way, where are Minnowpaw and Snowbreeze?" Mosspaw asked suddenly, noticing they hadn't taken part in the training.

"Out hunting," shrugged Nettlesong. "Too far away for me to reach."

"Oh," Mosspaw slumped, but then quickly brightened as her mentor spoke again.

Nettlesong smiled. "Mosspaw, you get to have your pick of prey for sharing tongues. Also, you get the rest of the day off. But I'm just telling you, I'll be taking you along on the dawn patrol tomorrow, mhm? And after that, we'll do some hunting and maybe some more, no?"

"Okay!" Mosspaw tossed her mentor a dazzling grin which was returned.

While Nettlesong padded off, Mosspaw headed in the opposite direction, past the praising mentors and purring apprentices. She was about to go for a drink of water and then maybe look for her brother when she felt a tail tap her on the shoulder. Slightly startled, Mosspaw turned to find a happy Thornpaw. His smile was wide.

"Want to come to the apprentices' den? I'll show you the hunting crouch over there so you can be really good when Nettlesong's taking you out."

"Oh!" Mosspaw finally returned his smile, grateful and surprised. "Thank you, Thornpaw!" The two padded off in the direction of the apprentices' den, eager to spend time with one another.

**A/N: R&R, 'cause your reviews keep me going! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know. Don't yell at me. x.x**

**The Cats of DustClan**

Leader: **Pebblestar** (1 life left) - old silver she-cat with wise gray eyes and light fur all year around.

Deputy: **Snowbreeze**- beautiful, ambitious white she-cat with dazzling, pure green eyes.

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Medicine Cat: **Windleaf**- black and white tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Gingerpelt**- orange-red tabby she-cat with a soft brown gaze.

Senior Warriors:

**Frostfeather**- A white she-cat with dark, round blue orbs

**Larkfeather**- Calico she-cat armed with a stern, piercing green gaze.

Apprentice, Silverpaw

**Robinflight**- A brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Eagleheart**- Mostly brown tom with patches of white, his yellow eyes are usually kind and understanding.

**Rainsong**- With blue-gray eyes and a light silver pelt, Rainsong is female and the youngest senior warrior.

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Warriors

**Hawksplash**- A dark gray tom with sections of black on his pelt, going with his dark gray eyes

**Dawndapple- **A she-cat who has shades of brown throughout her body and lazy yellow eyes

**Littleface- **A narrow-faced she-cat with blue eyes and a red-brown pelt

**Foxstorm- **A dark brown tom with a strict manner and green eyes

**Lightsky- **Naturally thin and constantly worrying, Lightsky has light brown fur and blue eyes

**Nettlesong- **A former kittypet from strange, faraway lands, Nettlesong has brown-ginger fur and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Mosspaw

**Fernfoot- **Large, masculine she-cat with dark brown fur and blue eyes

Apprentice, Thornpaw

**Duskshadow- **Dusty brown she-cat who has light blue eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

**Mistyspots- **A dark silver she-cat with green eyes

**Blackpelt- **A tom with a pelt as black as a starless sky; he has piercing, dark blue eyes.

**Cedartooth- **Gray-furred tom with pale gray eyes

**Ashcloud- **White and brown she-cat with dark yellow eyes

**Flameberry- **Dark red tom with deep blue eyes

**Bluestream- **With gray eyes and a pelt that looks blue in the sunlight, Bluestream is unable to have kits.

**Icewing- **A white she-cat that has dark blue-gray orbs and was blind for the first moon of her life.

**Stonepelt**- Muscular and not as tough as he looks, Stonepelt has dark gray fur and blue eyes

**Mousepool- **A tiny brown she-cat with pale, yellow eyes

Apprentices 

**Fawnpaw- **A light brown and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Thornpaw- **Burly brown tom with sharp claws and dark blue eyes

**Silverpaw- **A sheer silver she-cat with light blue eyes

**Sparrowpaw- **A dark brown tom with pale yellow eyes

**Minnowpaw- **With light blue eyes and a dark gray pelt, this tom is the picture of innocence.

**Mosspaw- **Long-bodied, Mosspaw is a brown she-cat with moss green eyes which she was named for.

Queens

**Dawnstripe- **A pregnant she-cat with light brown fur and light blue eyes [3 kits due]

**Nightsong- **Black she-cat with green eyes; mother of Blackpelt's kits, Scorchkit, a black tom with blue eyes, Briarkit a brown she-kit with blue eyes, and Hazelkit, a dark gray tom with blue-gray eyes.

Elders

**Fallenwing- **Oldest cat in the forest, Fallenwing was previously a zesty tortoiseshell with green eyes; now, however, she's lost all her 'zest'.

**Vinestripe- **A caring tom with a dark brown pelt and yellow eyes

**Acornpelt- **With dark blue eyes and a messy brown pelt, Acornpelt is often the she-cat dozing when it comes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hii****…****.here it goes.**

Nighttime.

Endless silence was interrupted as wind came howling, a raging storm in the midst of the darkness. It was so loud that Mosspaw lifted her head, disturbed from her deep sleep.

All around, her denmates were stirring too, letting out startled snorts and hisses of exasperation. Leaf-bare was approaching rapidly, and no matter how much they tried, the apprentices could not help being woken by the sounds of cold.

His breath was hot in her ear, ticking her dark brown fur and sending tingles throughout her body.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, curled beside her, their fur merging into each others'.

Mosspaw mumbled, groaning and flipping onto her back, green orbs staring up at the bramble ceiling. A snore from the elders den from beside their den had assisted in waking her, and mewls of kits from the delicate den behind her was becoming irritating.

"No," she breathed, feeling pain. Her position was uncomfortable, so she flipped back onto her belly, burying her face in Thornpaw's fur.

He was silent for a moment. Mosspaw thought he'd fallen back asleep. And then she heard,

"Don't worry, honey."

'Honey'. An affectionate term, used most frequently by mates in love and mothers to their kits. It was a term for those in love.

Mosspaw felt a pang. How would she possibly tell Thornpaw that he was nothing more than a friend to her? That she felt uncomfortable with the endearing terms, that he would always be a close friend?

But as she fell asleep slowly, lulled into dream land by his slow, quiet breaths, Mosspaw wondered if maybe Thornpaw _was _becoming more than a friend.

xXx

Gentle breathing warmed her ear fur, and his dark brown fur brushed against hers until they blended. No cat would've been able to tell that fur apart.

That included Nettlesong. So when she came into the den slightly before dawn, she loudly whispered, "Mosspaw!"

Both Thornpaw and Mosspaw lifted their heads, so alike, so perfect for one another, bodies merging into one.

A purr erupted from Nettlesong's chest as she saw signs of love.

"I apologize for waking you Thornpaw, no? We, ah, agreed to dawn patrol," Nettlesong said in her thick accent.

"Mosspaw, we go now," she finished, looking pointedly at the apprentices.

Untangling themselves, they gave each other loving looks of farewell as Mosspaw rose, coming to her paws and padding after Nettlesong.

They went the long way, their soft pads crushing against the bracken, dirt, brambles, and wet moss of their territory.

At last, the pair approached the front of camp, where old Pebblestar was waiting with Frostfeather, and Hawksplash. Nettlesong dipped her head, and Mosspaw followed suit, not missing a beat.

Pebblestar's eyes sparkled as she rasped, "Young one, go and eat. We'll wait for you."

"Oh, thank-you, Pebblestar," Mosspaw meowed gratefully, dashing to the fresh-kill pile.

xXx

Only one mouse was there. It was unusually fat, and Mosspaw's belly rumbled in anticipation. She dove forward, teeth tearing at the delicacy. As she bit deeper into it, Mosspaw noticed a hint of red. Her first thought was blood, so she gave it no thought.

And then she saw the hint of black, and it hit her.

Deathberries.

The mouse had been stuffed with the deadly berries. Someone was trying to poison her.

Just as Mosspaw came to this conclusion, her paws gave way. Her head banged against moss as she collapsed with a cry, falling on her back with a thud. Her back scraped stone.

Pounding, throbbing headaches overtook her mind, the physical damage too much.

Before her eyes closed, Mosspaw thought she spotted the stern figure of Thornpaw standing over her. Her voice wasn't coming through, and she was writhing.

And there was no mistaking the evil in his eyes as Thornpaw watched his 'crush' in the process of dying.

xXx

He stood, caring and concerned, showering her with licks and mewls of happiness coming out of his throat, purrs rumbling deep in his chest.

"She's safe!" cried Thornpaw in disbelief, eyes wide. "I thought we'd lost her." Soon after he burst into hysterical sobs, thanking Windleaf for being there on time, thanking Gingerpelt for helping with the healing.

Gingerpelt twitched, but didn't reply. "Alright, out, everybody! Thornpaw, you alone can stay."

The charming apprentice smiled at her, and then redirected his gaze to Mosspaw, eyes watering again.

Mosspaw tilted her head back and evaluated Thornpaw. He was handsome, undoubtedly. Attractive personality, too, it seemed; but as he gazed at her in silence, tail stroking her sensitive belly fur, Mosspaw had the urge to shrink away.

Truthfully, Mosspaw didn't like the way Thornpaw looked at her, or the way he obsessed over her every move, or the way he followed her around all the time.

First it was sweet, but now….she wanted it to stop.

A.S.A.P.

**A/N: R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And another chapter awaits you…**

Was it all just a vision, the glint of evil Mosspaw had witnessed as Thornpaw had stood over her writhing body?

Mosspaw had begun to think so. He'd just exited the den with a parting lick, not bothering to gloat about the naming ceremony Mosspaw had missed out on because of her pains. Of course, she'd congratulated him anyways, but he'd only shrugged and nuzzled her further.

It had turned out the deathberries planted in her meal were tainted with a strange Two-leg chemical. It was one that caused her belly to twist and release the day's meals; this was a reoccurring part of Mosspaw's life.

Her memory had also dulled too; her appearance was slightly altered. Just in time for leaf-bare, she'd grown sickly and scrawny, her ribs jutting out in every which direction. Minnowpaw's training had taken a hit as he'd been visiting frequently, along with Thornpaw's—oops. There was the mistake she kept making.

Her so-called love was now Thorn_flame. _And his siblings were Fawn_grace_, Silver_song_, and Sparrow_flight_; nothing was the same anymore. Thornflame still had a lot to learn, so he was constantly trying to escape the watchful eye of his Clanmates…just to visit her.

Thinking about complex matters made Mosspaw's head swirl, so she allowed her mind to drift from Thornflame (who was definitely a complex matter) and latch itself onto the wariness of Pebblestar.

The elderly leader was becoming frail, and half of that was due to the worry lodged in her heart; Mosspaw felt guilty.

Pebblestar was fretting because she believed the poisoning was her fault. She claimed she was just about to grab a bite herself…and then had sent Mosspaw off first, to eat instead.

"If I had only eaten that mouse myself," she had been saying, "Our youngest apprentice would not have been doomed to suffer. Oh StarClan, why wasn't it _me_?"

Rainsong, the leader's only kit, had taken to comforting her. In addition to that, the dawn patrol had been delayed, which had prompted an attack from FireClan. They'd had to call VineClan for assistance, and ShadeClan had just sat back to watch the disaster.

That hadn't done well for Pebblestar's health. When the old she-cat heard about the news from her deputy, Snowbreeze, she'd sighed, "I suppose I can't do anything right with our Clanmates."

Fawngrace had gone right to finding a mate, apparently—her true love, she claimed, was Flameberry. Both delighted and without-a-doubt smitten, Fawngrace had moved to the nursery within a moon. Mosspaw couldn't help wondering if she and Thornflame were destined to the same fate. And then she felt a flush arising, because this particular complex matter just happened to escape the ability to evade her mind.

xXx

"Mosspaw?" called a voice, its meow questioning in tone. "Are you awake?"

Mosspaw felt bloated; her belly swelled as she faked breaths of slumber, awaiting the pawsteps that would sound as a signal to resume her lounging pose.

Instead, she heard a quick cry of laughter emit the tom entering as Windleaf made his identity known. He was tailed by Gingerpelt, his apprentice.

"That is the worst fake breathing I've ever heard!" he exclaimed. Mosspaw felt her body burning; she felt slightly ashamed under the criticizing gaze of her medicine cat, but quickly straightened when she saw Gingerpelt's glance of fleeting approval.

"Sorry," Mosspaw didn't bother adjusting her satisfied tone to match the apology; instead, she sat on her haunches and stared at the cats that held the secrets of herbs at their tongue tips. It had always interested her, the connection with StarClan that medicine cats had possessed since the beginning of time…too bad she hadn't shown an interest in healing earlier. And even if she had, Gingerpelt had earned the medicine cat apprentice title through and through. She'd been serving under Windleaf since before Mosspaw's birth, and so Mosspaw felt all of her jealousy wash away with a quick shake of her pelt.

Windleaf didn't bother scolding her—as a more productive alternative, he studied the she-cat while Gingerpelt went poking around her pelt. Mosspaw held her position and bit her tongue, resisting the urge to snap at Gingerpelt—or worse, squirm away.

"How do you feel?" he asked finally, letting the previous conversation drop.

"Like I was poisoned with a mysterious Two-leg chemical that flipped my insides and made life a walk in the Dark Forest…Windleaf, how do you suppose I feel?" She shot him a withering look; the tom didn't flinch. Windleaf just rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with his apprentice.

"He was asking," Gingerpelt explained, "because you've been talking in your sleep."

Alert at once, Mosspaw leaped up. "About whom?" she said nervously, for she'd been having dreams about Thornflame.

Gingerpelt gave her one of those you're-joking stares that she was famous for-Mosspaw felt her insides churning worse than they already were.

"Ah...well, Minnowpaw has entered your sentences, followed closely by your mother," came Windleaf's input.

"Lightsky?" Mosspaw asked, shocked.

"The one and only."

"I see…anybody else?"

"Thornflame," Gingerpelt interrupted, her tone pitched just below smug. I wondered why she was so concerned with the tom, and then remembered he'd kept a small crush on her since kit-hood, running around after the she-cat and giving his approval on her each and every move. Once, he'd even tailed her to the dirt-place. Or so it was rumored.

The apprentice choked on false surprise and then fell silent under the gaze of Gingerpelt—clearly, she wasn't happy that he'd lost attention in pestering her and had moved on.

"I see," Mosspaw echoed, unable to say anything else.

"Mosspaw?" A high-pitched voice cut into the conversation—the relief was visible on Mosspaw's face, and noted as she exhaled, releasing a breath she'd been holding onto since her last comment.

"Oh, Minnowpaw!" The delight in her tone was neither forced nor fake, and her eyes shone as her brother entered the den. It faded when she spotted his mentor, Snowbreeze, trailing after him.

The tom fixated his eyes on his sister, hardly daring to breath. Was this her, the she-cat he'd played with so carefully in the nursery? Mosspaw, the she-cat whom he'd always taken for granted? He missed her company more than he let on.

Echoing his thoughts, Mosspaw sprang off her nest and bounded toward him. They touched noses briefly, but Mosspaw pulled away for a coughing fit. Snowbreeze swept her fluffy tail over Minnowpaw's flank, pulling him back. "We wouldn't want you to get sick, would we?" she gave a smile that was too sweet to be genuine; Mosspaw shivered.

As Windleaf headed out for herbs, and Gingerpelt settled herself at the back of the den in her nest, Mosspaw caught up with Minnowpaw and Snowbreeze under the guidance of the moonlight.

xXx

There was a lot going on socially; Fawngrace's belly was already plump, Minnowpaw had excelled in battle training, Thornflame had been caught roaming FireClan territory—

"What would he possibly want with them?" interrupted Mosspaw. Her brother merely shrugged and moved on; Snowbreeze delivered an icy look at Mosspaw before heading to chat with Gingerpelt.

Mosspaw's news was much less interesting; the only decent piece of gossip she'd came up with was the fact that Hazelkit was in and out of Windleaf's care every sunrise, and Nightsong had become frantic with worry.

Snowbreeze snorted, unimpressed, as she left the medicine cat apprentice to slumber. Poppy seeds were spilled around the ginger she-cat, who sometimes needed help getting to sleep. "It's time to go, Minnowpaw," she said finally, just as the little tom had begun to yawn.

Too worn out to protest, Minnowpaw touched noses with Mosspaw and gave her a little nuzzle. "Good night, sister," he said, tail waving.

Mosspaw smiled. "Good night, Minnnowpaw."

And as her brother exited with Snowbreeze in tow, she allowed her world to fade into darkness as she too, gave way to sleep.

xXx

Thornflame wandered in the next day, bright and early. He eyed her as she slept and prodded her throat lightly, prompting her gag reflex. She gasped in her sleep, muttered his name, and turned over. The tom froze.

Likewise, the dark shadow behind him rumbled with approval. "Well done!" cried the mastermind of this plan, the evil force behind it all. Nothing more than a Clanmate to the rest, but to Thornflame, this cat was a terrifying force not to be reckoned with. "If only you'd murdered her as I asked…"

"I couldn't, Master. I'm sorry." Thornflame hung his head shamefully and accepted the blow to his flank without a yelp. It was the Master's favorite form of punishment, and one he'd grown used to.

"Don't tell me you're falling for this one," the Master sneered.

Thornflame looked away and didn't bother to reply; his tortured gaze said it all.


End file.
